Sari Sumdac
Sari Sumdac is a character from Transformers: Animated and a major protagonist in Dimensional Clash VI. Best friends with the Autobot Bumblebee, Sari and her Cybertronian buddy are called upon to decide the fate of the Omniverse in the Dimensional Clash. Sari's Allspark Key is a sought-after item by the Decepticons, who desire its power in order to revive their version of Megatron. Appearance Sari appears to be a diminutive Latino child with dark red hair, tied into two large, spiked pigtails. She wears a dandelion-yellow dress with a pastel-yellow vertical stripe on the front. She also wears large yellow boots. Around her neck is the Allspark Key. Sari's head is round, and her pupil-less eyes are red, like her hair. Personality Sari may have been cooped up in her father's lab for 90% of her life, but that apparently did not hinder her social skills. She deeply cares for the Autobots, especially her best friends Bulkhead and Bumblebee. She has her mischievous side (Bumblebee is usually her partner-in-crime). She is also curious, excitable, and adventurous. When the time comes, she can be very resourceful (although Bender had to remind her that she had the Allspark Key when Arcturus killed Bumblebee) and brave. She is very possessive of her friends. Abilities Her key aspect is literally the key around her neck: the Allspark Key. Forged from her I.D. key and a part of the Allspark, Sari's key has the capability to restore life to a damaged Cybertronian, repair broken machines, and even bring life to machines, such as the TV, lamp, and coaster train she brought to life over John Wayne Airport. She uses this key to upgrade Jean Valjean's rifle, infusing it with Energon and whatnot. Role in Dimensional Clash Sari and Bee first appeared in the Battle of Waterloo, and were contributors to the free-for-all fight with Napoleon and the Darkspore. Later, in the Les Misérables universe, she and Bumblebee take part in the June Revolution, along with Toad, Kate, and others. Marius eventually sends them all to his house, and it is there that the Death Eaters attack, trying to kill Adeleine under Corru's direction. Sari emerged once again in Six Flags Magic Mountain, along with the four other girls: Kate, Mabel, Anne, and Adeleine. All except Kate and Adeleine ride Goliath, but the park is quickly attacked by the pursuing Anti-Human League led by the Didact. The park is fled, and Sari and the girls attempt to spend a night at the Marriott near John Wayne Airport; however, a midnight Decepticon attack changes that. Once Bee and Kate return from Lyon Air Museum (with Gravelmaster and XPress in hot pursuit), they immediately set off for Amity Airfield, a park in Northern California. Dan's appearance and an attack by the Subspace Army delay this drive; once Kate calls the cops, they continue their journey (Dan attempts to race Bee to the park in a metro bus). It is there that Sari waits outside an observation tower called Terminal Tower. The park is quickly attacked by Bowser (sheesh, when is anything ever not attacked in this roleplay, anyway?). Trivia *Sumdac is "Cadmus" spelled backwards, referring to a prior Transformers franchise character. Category:Toons Category:Characters Category:Good Category:EropsToad Category:Female